Goodbye Hello
by starznangelz
Summary: My first storyBlair has to move to Los Angeles due to her mother's new job and a clean slate with Nate. However she has one last task to do. BlairChuck


Goodbye Hello

Walking through the city in a dark red sweater with the matching color headband and dark blue jeans, Blair was searching the Gossip Girl site on her cellphone hoping that it will say something about Chuck. One of the posts, in bold letters was "CHUCK IS BACK". Blair sighed heavily knowing what she will have to do---talk to him and tell her how she felt. The past week, all she had been doing was shopping in a depressed mood, thinking about Chuck. She couldn't take it anymore; she missed his coy sexy language making her feel like she is the most beautiful girl living on Earth. She missed his touch and whispers as they made love in bed. And most of all, his kisses. After she had sex with Nate, she didn't feel anything except guilt. Guilt that she told Chuck not to touch or talk to her again. She decided not to think right now as she walked into Barneys. She comes out of the store with a bag in her hand, puts on her Chanel black sunglasses and started walking away. The odd thing is that she wasn't smiling.

As she enters the Plaza, she walked up to Chuck's door and hesitated. She breathed in and sighed. She had to do this. Confront him while he is hurt. That guilt she had with her the past week wrecked her, and she'll have to face it again. She knocked on the door, and looked down.

As Chuck took a swig of his scotch, with his shirt unbuttoned, messy hair, and black pants from his previous night with some meaningless romp with an attractive blonde, he heard a knock on his door. He froze, looking out the window knowing who it was. It was that knock that would make him clean up the room a little bit, check himself out in the mirror, and open the door with a sexy pick-up line. He looked down at his scotch, having one more swig, and walked to his door not having a care in the world. He opened the door, and was taken away by her. He found himself taking into her beauty as Blair looked away blushing. Blair didn't want to show how desperate she was for him, and seeing him like that, she knew she would end up kissing him hard on the lips.

"Can I come in?"

"Help yourself, like you did for God knows how long".

Blair, for the first time in a week, smirked. Chuck didn't have a reaction.

Blair asked "are you okay" mentioning to Chuck's black eye.

"Yeah I'm fine" Chuck replied with a forced smirk.

Blair nodded, for the first time she's experiencing awkward silence with Chuck Bass.

"I have something to give you." Blair gives the bag to Chuck. Blair looks around, seeing how messy it was with newspapers and clothes on the floor. She wasn't used to this mess, it was always tidy and clean when she would come-over. She walked up to the window with arms crossed.

As Chuck sat down on the couch and opened the box, it revealed an orange and white scarf. He chuckled, and said "My scarf." He remembered:

"_Oh you look so sexy in this scarf!" Blair smiled wrapping it around his neck and dragged him to the dressing rooms to pry away from the public eyes._

"_If anything, buy this for me" as he wrapped his arms around her back, grinding his hip into hers._

"_I don't have money on me now."_

"_Maybe later" and smiled at her knowing that he just really wants to cherish and love her right then and there. _

_Blair giggled and gave his heart a thousand jolts of happiness._

"Yeah I owed you one"

"For what?"

Blair paused and said "For trying to protect us"

"Yeah well..." He stood up and stood next to Blair as they both look out the window. He looked at her and said "I had to hear about Nate saying how good and gorgeous you were in bed but he said something that shocked me."

Blair looked at him with a knowing look… "What did he say?"

Chuck stared deep into Blair's eyes as he said "You said my name".

Blair looked down. Chuck looked away with his hands in his pockets. "Then of course he punched me." Chuck looks down and asked "So you guys are still together huh."

Blair looked away with tears streaming down her face. "Yeah we worked it out. My parents including Nate said that we can't see each other anymore"

"Yeah I know, Nate told me the same thing, except that we didn't work it out."

Blair looked away crying as Chuck looked down wishing he wouldn't hear and see her cry.

"So I guess it's over" Blair said softly.

Chuck looked away wishing to deny the truth, but instead nodded his head and said "yeah it is."

Blair couldn't look at his pained face anymore. She couldn't handle the heartache, the best she could is to move on, and she did.

"Well…I'll see you around sometime."

Chuck looked up with lips slightly parted, pondering. He wished he could say how he felt, but he showed enough to Blair.

Blair starts to walk to the door, and then she turned her head over her shoulder looking at him. She said something that Bass heard for the first time and will never forget

"You were the first Bass. I'll always love you." She walked out of his door…his life.

Bass looked out the window, took a glass of scotch in his hand, and drank a sip. The sun was setting, just like their relationship is ending, but the chemistry they had will always simmer in their hearts. He smiled into the sun, knowing that he won his girl's heart.

Blair walked up the limo, and sat inside. She told the driver to drive to the JFK Airport. Blair's cellphone rang, "new txt message". It was from Nate "I'll be waiting for you in Los Angeles". Blair didn't even bother. Instead she looked at the empty seat next to her. She could see Chuck Bass saying "You were amazing up there". She cried in her hands as the limo took her away from her lover. As she was on the plane, she smiled into the sun, knowing that he will come back for her some day.


End file.
